(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed, and more particularly to a foldable bed frame structure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wooden bed frame is composed of a frame and a bed board. The frame and the bed board are an integral one when the bed frame leaves the factory. The entire bed frame occupies large space for transportation, and it is very inconvenient for removal. Besides, when the user purchases the bed frame, he/she is unable to complete the removal and needs the aid of a porter. For a large bed frame, it is limited to the size of a corridor, an elevator or a door. This brings quite inconvenience to the porter. For a bed frame composed of a separate frame and a separate bed board, the longitudinal bed board also has the problem of inconvenient removal. When the frame is folded or unfolded, the parts of the frame must be disassembled or assembled one by one.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.